Alanah the Tomboy Fairy: Part 2
Part two of Alanah the Tomboy Fairy story. The Trainer Charm - Chapter One "Ready, Rachel?" Kirsty called, pointing a water gun up into the sky. "You bet!" Rachel answered. Laughing, she slid down the slide and tumbled into the swimming pool. She surfaced and shrieked as her best friend fired jets of water in her direction, before splashing into the pool too. "I'm glad it's hot out today," Kirsty commented, grabbing an inflatable ring. "Otherwise we'd never ever cool down with cool glasses of lemonade and fans." "I agree," said Rachel, kicking out her legs as she pushed a float out in front of her. Then, when she least expected it, she felt herself going down. Surprised, she glanced at the float she was holding. To her horror, noticed a hole in the side. "Kirsty!" Rachel called, swimming over and showing her the float. "My float's got a hole in it!" Kirsty was busy examining her rubber ring. "So has this," she added, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "The water gun's leaking and some plastic has fallen off it!" Rachel cried out. "I think our water toys are breaking!" Just then, there was a slight shimmer in the air above them. The two girls' glanced up, watching carefully as the faint golden glitter was visible as the morning sunlight dappled here and there through the drooping branches of a tree. Then the glitter changed to a bright glow, which made the two girls' shade their eyes, and then Alanah the Tomboy Fairy suddenly appeared! Chapter Two "Alanah!" Chorused Kirsty and Rachel. "Good morning!" Alanah replied, flapping her wings hard. The girls' were puzzled as they spotted something different about their new fairy friend: she was covered head to toe in mud! "We've never seen any fairy in mud before," Kirsty said, as Alanah flew down to perch on the edge of the swimming pool. Alanah gave her a cheeky grin. "Some tomboys, like me, love mud!" She explained. "I know it isn't the most pleasant thing the King and Queen wouldn't approve of, but I just keep it a secret from my friends!" "Alanah, our water toys are broken," Rachel exclaimed. "And we also need to find your other two objects." "Hmm? Oh, yes!" Alanah blinked quickly, and twirled up into the air again as the girls' clambered out of the pool. "My magical trainer charm makes sure that all games are loads of fun and since those nasty goblins stole it from me, your toys are breaking!" "We'll start searching as soon as we've had lunch," Rachel insisted to their fairy friend, wrapping a towel around herself. "OK, then. I'll see you later," Alanah called, waving her wand over herself before vanishing in a puff of blue and gold glitter. ***** After lunch, Kirsty and Rachel helped Mr Tate clear their pool free of toys and deflating it. Then they politely asked Kirsty's mother to see if they could go to the park. When she said 'Yes', they both pulled on their shoes and jackets before dashing out through the back gate. "It's gorgeous out here today," Rachel commented, as they strolled along the pavement with the cooling summer breeze rippling through their hair. "Do you see what I see?" Kirsty nudged her and she pointed at the nearby park field. There was several people; two girls and seven boys. The girls' were wearing jogging bottoms and trainers, while the boys wore shorts, vests and trainers. They were all playing a game of Rounders. However, their wooden bats were snapped in half, two of the boys were angrily yelling at one another to go find their missing ball, and the girls' were just sitting, looking dazed. "It seems that their games have been spoiled," Kirsty whispered in her best friend's ear. "And those two girls' must be actual tomboys," Rachel added. "Oh, Kirsty, look!" She pointed out the park, with its long, silver slide, swing set and see-saw. The two girls' immediately ran over to open the gate... and got a huge shock. Chapter Three There was a bunch of boys dressed in oversized clothing, and they were stealing dolls and action figures from little kids. The little ones raced over to their parents, sobbing hard. As their parents glared at the gaggle of boys before leaving the park, it was then that Rachel suddenly caught a sparkle. She took two steps closer to see a small trainer dangling from a key chain. It was sparkly brilliantly with golden glitter! "Kirsty!" Rachel hissed. "It's Alanah's magical charm!" She pulled her friend behind the slide so that the boys didn't see them. They watched closely as the biggest of all the boys started arguing. "That pesky Tomboy Fairy's charm belongs to me!" He bellowed, jabbing a finger at the smallest of the gang. "No way!" Squeaked the small boy in reply. "The way those two talk reminds me of something," Kirsty whispered. "I wonder if they could be... goblins?" "Too right," Rachel answered. "I remember seeing that when the biggest boy was pointing at the smallest, I noticed that his finger was green." "And check out their noses!" Kirsty claimed, spotting a long, point nose with a very large wart on the end, sticking out from a hood. "They really are goblins!" "Do you think we should contact Alanah, just to alert her that the goblins are here?" Rachel wondered. "I'm already here!" Trilled a lilting half deep voice. The two friends glanced up to see a fairy, dressed in mud splattered clothes. Her normally rosy face had mud streaks, as well as her black high tops. "Alanah? Is that really you?" Rachel asked in surprise. "Yup. I found a deep mud puddle not far from my house and decided to go play in it!" The little fairy waved her wand around herself, and in a bright flash of gold light, the stains vanished. Now she looked as tidy as when the girls' first met her! "Have you found my charm yet?" She demanded, folding her arms. "Yes, we have." Kirsty explained to their fairy friend what they found earlier. "And now that gang are actually goblins in disguise!" She finished. "We gotta stop them!" Alanah waved her wand in a perfect circle. Rainbow stars rained down upon the girls, and they instantly felt themselves shrinking down, down, down till they were the same size as Alanah, with the same gauzy wings sprouting from their shoulders. "Let's fly!" Alanah declared. Chapter Four "Hey, look behind you!" Giggled the goblins. "Eh?" The goblin turned round, and scowled when he saw Rachel, Kirsty and Alanah bravely flying towards them. "That's my charm!" Alanah cried, swooping downwards. "Give it back!" "NEVER, STUPID FAIRY!" Chortled the goblins, and they ran in different directions. "I wish they'd stop running away," Rachel groaned, as the three fairies split up in three different directions. "No, I've got an idea!" Kirsty said suddenly. Alanah and Rachel flew up to join her. "Since the goblins are running away, we can set a trap," she explained, "Alanah, can you possibly magic up some branches or a net?" "Sure can!" Alanah whirled her wand, in a wide circle. Another shower of rainbow stars floated down and started forming in the shape of a net. "Now Rachel, can you zoom ahead and find a big enough hole?" Kirsty said quickly. Feeling puzzled about her best friend's plan, Rachel nodded and darted off in the direction of the village town hall. "What's the plan?" Alanah wanted to know, as she made the net invisible to hang from the slide. "What I'm hoping is that we should try and capture the goblin who has your charm," Kirsty called. "If we catch a goblin in that net, and the others in the hole, we can try to swipe the charm from the remaining goblin somehow." "Good call!" Alanah cheered. "Perhaps we could attract them over to us," Kirsty suggested. "I know just the thing." Alanah waved her wand a third time. She magicked up a large doughnut dangling from a long length of string. As soon as Rachel appeared a moment or two later, Kirsty was back to her normal, human size again. Alanah explained to Rachel the whole plan before they both flew off to perch on the climbing frame. Kirsty held the doughnut high in the air, waving it around so that its delicious scent wafted all around. She waited until the goblins bursted out through bushes and behind nearby trees. "Oooh, yummy doughnut!" Kirsty heard them say. "Give us that doughnut NOW!" Yelled a skinny goblin. "Only if you hand over Alanah's charm!" Kirsty called out. "NEVER!" All five goblins shouted together. Just then, a loud booming voice sounded from somewhere. And with that, the goblins dashed off around the park. The two girls and their Tomboy Fairy friend watched in delight as, one by one, the goblins got caught up in the nets. Then Rachel and Alanah both swooped down at the same time, herding the remaining goblin over to where Rachel found the big hole. He was so busy running that he didn't see where he was going... Chapter Five The goblin who carried Alanah's Trainer Charm suddenly dropped down into the hole and the charm flew up out of his grasp. Kirsty bent down to catch the tiny charm in one hand and handed it to Alanah, who instantly turned it back to fairy size. Then, happily clipping the charm on her belt, she taunted the goblin. "And don't try to steal whatever belongs to you!" She finished firmly, wagging a finger. "Oh, alright," the goblin muttered, hanging his head. Alanah turned Rachel back to human size and she and Kirsty helped the goblin clamber out of the hole, before he hurried off with his mates. "Thanks a bunch, guys!" Alanah cried happily, perching lightly on each girl's shoulder and hugging her. "Without you, my charm would've still been missing and all types of games tomboys play could've been ruined forever!" "We're happy to help," said Rachel. "And we've rescued two of your magical objects," Kirsty added, smiling. Alanah created a mini whirlwind filled with glittering stars, before vanishing in a cloud of blue and gold fairy dust. As the two girls' strolled back to the Tates house, they noticed that the two tomboys and their friends Rounders game was back on track. "Isn't it great to be friends with a tomboy fairy?" Rachel asked Kirsty. "Absolutely," Kirsty replied, squeezing her best friend's hand and beaming. Category:Stories Category:Fan Stories Category:CoolStar1998's Pages